


Roses, Bees and snow

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [65]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, White Rose - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss returns home with some presents for Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses, Bees and snow

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://reinver.deviantart.com/art/Rosy-Fantasy-595736759
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/49vlkj/rosy_fantasy_by_reinver_on_deviantart/d0v9u2k?context=3

"Ruby! I'm back!"

Weiss opened the door to the house, having been given a set of keys by TaiYang once she'd started dating one of his daughters.

She heard a scampering of paws as Zwei charged to the door, barking happily as he saw who was stepping in with bags of shopping.

"Hello, Zwei! Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked, placing the bags down and patting the dog as he sniffed one of the bags.

"Here!" Ruby announced, draining a mug of milk as she crossed to hug Weiss, giving her chilly cheek a kiss. She shivered.

"How about I shut the door and then I show you what I bought?" Weiss asked, patting Ruby's back as she broke the hug.

Once they were both in the kitchen, Zwei curled up at Ruby's feet as she sat at the table, Weiss drew out the items, placing them in front of Ruby, who was still wearing her pjyamas.

"There are some really nice custom shops in Patch." Weiss enthused, smoothing down her new coat.

"I bought you a coat, pants and..." Weiss hesitated.

"What?" Ruby asked, smiling.

Weiss blushed as she took a long, pale item out of the bag.

"A scarf!" Ruby exclaimed. She cocked her head as Weiss kept on pulling more and more of the silvery-blue scarf out of the bag.

"It's long enough for both of us to wear at once. I... I thought it'd be cute!" Weiss said quickly, looking away as Ruby gasped delightedly.

"It's so cute! Isn't it Zwei?" She said, Zwei barking happily. "Just give me some time to dress and get ready, then we can go and show it off!"

She stood and gathered up the items of clothing, kissed a still- blushing Weiss on the cheek and left.

They stood outside several minutes later, sporting coats and gloves that matched their colour schemes. Ruby carefully wrapped the scarf around Weiss' neck, her girlfriend doing the same.

"Where do you want to go for a walk?" Weiss asked.

Ruby thought for a moment, fumbling in her pocket and taking out an MP3 player.

"How about we go where our feet take us? We can listen to some music!"

"Of course." Weiss tilted her head to let Ruby push an earbud into her ear, then her own, placing the player into a open sleeve pouch and pressing play.

As the current file began to play, Ruby's hand shoot up to her mouth as she realized what was playing. She turned on her heel, only to slip on the cold, icy ground and, given the scarf that bound them both, drag Weiss to the ground with her.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped, yanking out the earbud and glaring with embarrassed indignation at a mortified Ruby. "What on Remnant was that?"

"I'm so sorry Weiss..." Ruby mumbled. "I know you hate it, but I love your concert recordings."

"You're such a dolt." Weiss sighed.

A scroll's shutter sound interuppted them.

"What was that?" Weiss snapped, looking at the side of the house.

"Damn, I thought that it was on silent!"

"That's for calls only, Yang. Shutter settings are in the camera menu."

"Which idiot decided that was a good idea?"

"One that decided that they didn't want people peeking at their little sister and her girlfriend?"

"Yang Xaio Long and Blake Belladonna!" Weiss cried, struggling to her feet and helping Ruby up. "How... dare you!"

"Um, hi?" Yang grinned, waving the scroll.

"Sis! Blake! I thought you were in Vale!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We thought we'd come and visit." Yang said. "But then we spotted Weiss with shopping and thought we'd wait for you to come outside, and then..."

"Then what?" Weiss asked, noting Blake had both her hands behind her back.

"This!" Yang said, throwing a snowball.

Ruby cheered as she ducked. "Snowball fight!"

"Ruby, wait, we're still-" Weiss exclaimed, before the snowball hit her in the face.

"Right, that does it!" She said, flicking her fingers and summoning an armoured arm to wipe snow of the house and onto Blake and Yang, turning them into two mounds of snow.

Which turned into steam as Yang lit up, charging forwards to grab her sister and hug her.

"It's so good to see you sis!"

Blake stopped in front of Weiss. "Hi."

Weiss looked around. "What, that's it?"

"It looks like it." Blake shrugged. "How have you been?"

"We're well. I went shopping up in town, I bought Ruby her new coat."

"You'll have to show me that shop." Blake said, nodding approvingly.

Ruby sidled up to Weiss, beaming happily. "How about we all go for a walk up into town?" Ruby suggested.

"Sure." Blake said, as Yang walked up and took her hand.

Weiss slipped her own hand into Ruby's.

"Shall we?" She asked.


End file.
